duelmastersplaysfandomcom-20200214-history
DMPP-01 超獣の始動 -MASTER OF DUEL-
'-MASTER OF DUEL-' is the first booster pack of Duel Masters Play's. Details *It contains 220 cards. **Each of the 5 civilizations has 44 cards ***This amounts to 4 Super Rares, 6 Very Rares, 10 Rares, 10 Uncommons and 14 Commons. *Each pack contains 5 cards. Races *It introduces the following races; *Angel Command *Berserker *Guardian *Initiate *Light Bringer *Mecha Thunder *Starlight Tree *Cyber Cluster *Cyber Lord *Cyber Virus *Earth Eater *Fish *Gel Fish *Leviathan *Liquid People *Sea Hacker *Brain Jacker *Chimera *Dark Lord *Demon Command *Ghost *Hedrian *Living Dead *Parasite Worm *Armored Wyvern *Armored Dragon *Armorloid *Dragonoid *Fire Bird *Human *Machine Eater *Rock Beast *Balloon Mushroom *Beast Folk *Colony Beetle *Giant *Gigant Insect *Horned Beast *Mystery Totem *Snow Faerie *Tree Folk Keywords *It introduces the following keywords; :20px Blocker :20px Double Breaker :20px Triple Breaker :20px Shield Trigger :20px Slayer Contents (Cards marked with a ☆ are exclusive to Duel Masters Plays.) Super Rare *Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits *Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core *Syforce, Aurora Elemental *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian Very Rare *Larba Geer, the Immaculate *Laveil, Seeker of Catastrophe *La Byle, Seeker of the Winds *Siri, Glory Elemental *Rayla, Truth Enforcer *Holy Awe Rare *聖霊王アヴァラス ☆ *Miar, Comet Elemental *Re Bil, Seeker of Archery *Phal Eega, Dawn Guardian *Valkyer, Starstorm Elemental *Laguna, Lightning Enforcer *Pikarie, Radiance Elemental *Diamond Cutter *Glory Snow *Sundrop Armor Uncommon *Gran Gure, Space Guardian *La Guile, Seeker of Skyfire *Ra Vu, Seeker of Lightning *Toel, Vizier of Hope *Kulus, Soulshine Enforcer *Lena, Vizier of Brilliance *Ruby Grass *Screaming Sunburst *Logic Cube *Full Defensor Common *Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian *Rom, Vizier of Tendrils *Ur Pale, Seeker of Sunlight *Senatine Jade Tree *Iere, Vizier of Bullets *Bex, the Oracle *Miele, Vizier of Lightning *Calgo, Vizier of Ranclouds *Emerald Grass *牽制の使徒カルエス ☆ *Iocant, the Oracle *Reusol, the Oracle *Vess, the Oracle *Protective Force Super Rare *Legendary Bynor *Crystal Paladin *Aqua Sniper *Marching Motherboard Very Rare *Crystal Lancer *King Mazelan *Aqua Surfer *Plasma Chaser *Raptor Fish *Streaming Shaper Rare *Chaos Fish *King Nautilus *King Ripped-Hide *Saucer-Head Shark *Illusionary Merfolk *Unicorn Fish *Marine Scramble *Teleportation *Triple Brain *Miracle Quest Uncommon *Sea Slug *Aqua Ranger *King Neptas *Aqua Grappler *King Kale キング・ケール ☆ *King Helgoland キング・ヘルゴラント ☆ *Thrash Crawler *Angler Cluster *Deep Operation *Genius Disaster Common *Seamine *Tropico *Scissor Eye *Faerie Child *Pekotan *Revolver Fish *Aqua Soldier *Aqua Jolter *King Coral *Alom アルオム ☆ *Steam Star *Hunter Fish *Zepimeteus *Energy Stream Super Rare *Ballom, Master of Death *Olgate, Nightmare Samurai *Daidalos, General of Fury *Lost Soul Very Rare *Chaos Worm *Gigargon *Vampire Silphy *Swamp Worm *Mongrel Man *Terror Pit Rare *Demon God Rock Deus 悪魔神ロックデウス ☆ *Giriel, Ghastly Warrior *Gregoria, Princess of War *Sinister General Damudo *Zorvaz, the Bonecrusher *Amber Piercer *Deathmorry, Gate Watcher of Hell *Shadow Moon, Cursed Shade *Chains of Sacrifice *Primal Scream Uncommon *Gamil, Knight of Hatred *Gigaberos *Vashuna, Sword Dancer *Cursed Pincher *Vile Mulder, Wing of the Void *Bat Doctor, Shadow of Undeath *Deathworm Enrich Worm 死胞虫エンリッチ・ワーム ☆ *Propeller Mutant *Proclamation of Death *Dark Reversal Common *Gigagriff *Scratchclaw *Mudman *Gigazoul *Greed Worm 虐食虫グリード・ワーム ☆ *Stinger Worm *Bone Spider *Scalpel Spider *Writhing Bone Ghoul *Wandering Braineater *Marrow Ooze, the Twister *Tyrant Worm *Ghost Touch *Creeping Plague Super Rare *Divine Machine Armor Valborg *Scarlett Skyterror *Twin-Cannon Skyterror *Bolmeteus Steel Dragon Very Rare *Doboulgyser, Giant Rock Beast *Gatling Skyterror *Velyrika Dragon *Mirror Force Dragon *Pyrofighter Magnus *Burst Shot Rare *Armored Decimator Valkaizer *Astrocomet Dragon *Otherworldly Warrior Naglu *Valiant Warrior Exorious *Meteosaur *Totto Pipicchi *Drill Trap *Searing Wave *Magma Gazer *Volcanic Arrows Uncommon *Gazarias Dragon *Nomad Hero Gigio *Magmarex *Rikabu, the Dismantler *Cratersaur *Cocco Lupia *Snip Striker Bullraizer *Choya, the Unheeding *Lippi Porta リッピ・ポルタ ☆ *Comet Missile Common *Galsaur *Bombat, General of Speed *Cardosaurus カルドザウルス ☆ *Automated Weaponmaster Machai *Super Explosive Volcanodon *Cannoneer Bargon *Fatal Attacker Horvath *Cavalry General Curatops *Baby Zoppe *Dogarn, the Marauder *Mini Titan Gett *Deadly Fighter Braid Claw *Rumble Gate *Crimson Hammer Super Rare *Fighter Dual Fang *Dyno Mantis, the Mightspinner *Bodacious Giant *Titan Giant Very Rare *Obsidian Scarab *Earthstomp Giant *Vreemah, Freaky Mojo Totem *Rumbling Terahorn *Innocent Hunter, Blade of All *Natural Snare Rare *Barkwhip, the Smasher *Splinterclaw Wasp *Xeno Mantis *Dawn Giant *Avalanche Giant *Raging Dash-Horn *Bloodwing Mantis *Ripple, Autumn Wind Faerie 秋風妖精リップル ☆ *Elf-X *Ultimate Force Uncommon *Storm Shell *Scissor Scarab *Ambush Scorpion *Masked Pomegranate *Psyshroom *Poisonous Mushroom *Sniper Mosquito *Enchanted Soil *Dimension Gate *Roar of the Earth Common *Tower Shell *Coiling Vines *Feather Horn, the Tracker *Cannon Shell *Silver Fist *Hazard Hopper *Fear Fang *Trench Scarab *Mighty Shouter *Launch Locust *Ambition Bee アンビション・ビー ☆ *Torcon *Adventure Boar *Aura Blast Category:Gameplay Category:Booster Packs